freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Rockstar Games
This is the logo rockstar game uses in their video games, namely the gran theft auto series. While most kid should not be play adult games, many kids freakout out at the sight of seeing Rockstar game logo! the most Noticeable examples are in grendta vice citty and gta iiii In GTA Three and Max Pain, a version of the logo is used where it show a black background with green lines and scary computer text followed by unnerving rockstar logo. the rockstar north logo is shown in gta iii pc and xxbox. In GeTA Vice City, it was replaced with a uneasy white background followed by a SCAYR NOISE and the CREPY ROCKSTAR LOGO APPERS WITH FADING TEXT AND MORRE SCARY NOISE HOW IS THIS ALOUD IN KID GAME?!?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?! THOMAS THE TANK ENGINEER WILL FIND THIS LOGO SCARY BUT NOT BOB THE TOMATO IN gta san andrews the logo was replaced with spray paint logo it cool but also kinda scary it would make dora the explorer happy and dance but it will scare rondald mctondal SCARE FACTOR: iii: medium scary and i poop and go to toilet but also cool Vice chityy: NIGHTMARE 12/10 FUCKING SCARY I SHIT MYSELF AND I DIED AND NOW IM A GHOST TYPINH YTHIS OUT HELP ME BLOODY CJ IS STANDING IN FRONT OF MY TV AND IM SCARD sand reas: low not as scary as previos 2 but still a little firghting to younger player gallery https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCtFlU91A1c - gta 3 logo scare https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vwr0kTWfSIE - THE SCARY AS FUCK VICE CITY LOGO DO NOT WATCH OR ULL DIE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1c2Ad0o7HA - spooky sandres logo Category:Scary Logos Category:Not-so scary logo Category:Logo Category:Game Category:Fat Category:Logos that scare "The Grinch" Category:Logos that scare 18-Volt (WarioWare) Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Logos that ACTUALLY AREN'T LOGOS BUT ARE MOVIES INSTEAD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Heavy, Scout, Medic, and Sniper from TF2 and make them shit their pants Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Children who act like pingu Category:Children born in April Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Children who act like Punk Pip from Doodle Toons Category:Logos that scare (or not scare) Caillou Category:Logos that go to twisted towers Category:Logos that AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that don't scare B.L.J. Category:Logos that scare Bart Simpson Category:Logos that scare mr cj Category:Logos that scare mermaidman57 Category:Logos that make me eat poop Category:Logos that can cause a seizure Category:Logos that 20thCenturyVictor, Peg, Marta, Juan, 20thCenturyTotallySpies dislikes Category:Logos that's turn Koopalings into Crapalingd Category:Logos from Windows XP Shutdown Category:VHS Logos Category:Pee Category:1900 Category:1901 Category:1902 Category:1903 Category:1957 Category:1988 Category:1987 Category:1998 Category:1995 Category:199 Category:1992 Category:199999999999999999999999999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2022 Category:2021 Category:2020 Category:Depressing Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Nickelodeon Category:Logos where the game cr Category:Logos that freeze Category:Logos that scare Laurel & Hardy Category:Logos that scare spiderman Category:Logos that scare pregnant elsa Category:Logos that cjcjcjcj Category:Logos that scare John Madden Category:Logos that scare logos that scare logos that scare log that scare logos that scare logos Category:Logos that scare logoskiller1987 logodestroyer uttp vgcp.exe Category:Logos that scare Bendy (And Boris For Some Reason) Category:Logos that scare Leopold Slikk Category:Logos that scare the Angry German K Category:Logos that scare Hitler Category:Logos that scare Winnie the Pooh Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Train Category:Logos that scare Percy Category:Logos that scare The Fat Controller Category:Logos that scare Category:Logos that arent scary Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you make the world scarier so that North Korea will win during World War III Category:Logos which are very creepy that makes you say Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru to someone Category:Logos which ripped off of Space Land "Kirby Epic Yarn" Category:Logos which sex Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos that's from the 70's Category:Logos that scare Freddy Fazbear Category:Logos that scare Bonnie Category:Logos that scare Chica Category:Logos that scare springtrap Category:Logos that Category:Logos that scare Weegee Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Stop it you idiots Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Please don't delete this page Category:Stop candidating this for deletion! Category:No Category:Logos that scare Thomas and Friends Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that don't scare Bob the Tomato Category:The screen and kills you!!!!!! AHHHH! SO SCARED! I'm never watchi BE again! Category:Logos that ultimately make you Burn your logo into pieces And then you saw Ascot Elite and said "I'm sorry." And kills you with Fnaf Jumpscares Category:AHHHHHH what are you doing I'm attempting to break through the 3rd demension AHHHHHHHH you need special glasses for that to work Of course special glasses! AHHHHHHHHHH- Uhh, hey? Yeah it's working, i can see 4D right over that Category:Im new here pls help Category:Video effects new blue good REQUESTED free views 2019 Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy